The Best Life a Wizard Could Have
by nomadic-moon
Summary: FutureFic! Harry thinks about how his life has turned out, includes kids, and fluff! HP/HG and some RW/LL


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I would if I could **

"You're an Idiot! You told Arthur that the 'boogie-man' would get him? Now I'll have to deal with him sleeping in my bed for the next week!" Delilah Weasley sighed, mad at James Potter, who told her younger brother scary muggle tales, just so she wouldn't sleep for the rest of summer until they went back to Hogwarts.

James threw his hands up, "hey! He wanted to hear a story, so I told him one!" he smirked, laughing at the fuming redhead girl.

Delilah scowled and told Arthur to calm down. When the four-year-old did not stop crying, "I have to take him to my mum. I'll deal with you later!" she grumbled and lead her brother to where her mother Luna was standing with her father Ron, who was getting the piece of bubble gum in Calliope and Lilly's hair out.

James ran quickly to his mother and father, before Delilah could get back. "Mum, if Delilah asks where I am-"

"What did you do to her this time James?" Hermione asked her son, folding her arms across her chest, knowing he had a knack for annoying Delilah.

"I might have told Arthur about the boogie-man" he said bashfully, nervously scratching his neck, toying with his black hair.

Harry over heard his sons dilemma, and put his arms around Hermione, "James, what did I tell you about telling kids under the age of five about muggle scary stories?" He asked sternly, before Hermione could scold him.

"um, Sorry dad got to go!" James ran before his mother could yell at him for being irresponsible. _Again._

Hermione sighed, "Well, we know where James is. Is Ron taking gum out of Lilly's hair, _again_?" Hermione asked, seeing bright pink in her daughters jet-black hair, she inherited from Harry

Harry nodded, "Calliope has it in hers as well, never trust Ron to watch our daughter without Luna watching _him _again. Or his own daughter." He grimaced as Calliope let out a shrill squeak when Ron tugged on his daughters red hair.

"Noted" Hermione, laughed giving her husband a sweet kiss. "You know, Marissa and Sirius have been getting awfully close science fourth year." Hermione noticed how Ron's daughter, Marissa, was laughing with her oldest son, Sirius. They used to hate each other; Sirius would pull on her pigtails. Marissa put toads in Sirius's lunches. But ever since the Yule ball, they have changed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. He loved watching his children, he finally has the family he always wanted, Lilly was his youngest daughter, James was his middle child, Sirius was the oldest boy, and the twins Jane and Melissa were already out of Hogwarts.

His wife pulled him out of his thoughts, "Harry, I'm going to help Luna with Arthur, she doesn't know what the boogie-man is" she smiled, walking toward the confused looking blonde with the scared toddler, who was sobbing and rambling.

Harry nodded, and noticed Ron walking towards him, "Hey mate. Do you have any idea where those girls got that gum?" the redhead asked, he had finally got the mess out of the little girls hair.

"No idea" Harry sighed.

Ron grunted, and nodded. Harry noticed that Ron had quite the family too, Arthur was his youngest, then was Calliope, Delilah was the second youngest, Marissa was the third oldest, and just like Jane and Melissa; Ron had twins, Lorcan and Evangeline who were in there last year.

"Do you think that Fred is proud?" Ron asked, suddenly thinking of his deceased brother, his blue eyes saddening.

Harry sighed, and looked at his best mate, "he is the most proud brother heaven could have" he comforted. He noticed Ron's eyes moving toward the small memorial for Fred in his backyard.

Ron smiled, "Luna says that a lot" he mused on his wife, his eyes filling with love just thinking about her.

"I learned it from her, when we started the order" Harry chuckled, thinking of Ron's …different…wife.

Hermione soon walked over to her best friends, "I told James specifically not to tell Arthur muggle stories just so he could bug Delilah!" sighed, rubbing her temples.

Ron scoffed, "Relax Hermione, Arthur will be fine, he's a Weasley, and Weasley's have no fear!" he puffed his chest childishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He is your son and he's five." She folded her arms across her chest, walking back toward Luna and Delilah.

Harry chuckled. He finally had a family, and he was actually happy. He married the love of his life, he had five beautiful children, his best mate was extremely happy. He really had the best life a wizard could have.

**I hope you liked it! Read and Review****! **


End file.
